1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable, and the use of secondary batteries is encouraged due to their economical and eco-friendly aspects. Recently, various electronic devices started utilizing secondary batteries, and designs of such electronic devices became an important factor in making purchasing decisions.
For example, technology of various wearable computers using secondary batteries as power sources has been developed, and application examples thereof have been introduced. In addition, current electronic devices such as cellular phones and laptop computers are ergonomically designed to have curved surfaces.
Therefore, secondary batteries used in such electronic devices as power sources may also need to have variously bendable or deformable features capable of conforming to the shapes of the electronic devices.